gamehouse_official_storiesfandomcom-20200214-history
Delicious: Emily's Home Sweet Home
Delicious: Emily's Home Sweet Home is the fourteenth installment of the Delicious Emily series. It was released on June 4 for Funpass players and on June 18 to Non-Funpass players. The game is also available through the Apple Store, the Google Play Store and the Amazon Store. It is officially released on June 19th, 2015. This game has 60 story levels, plus 30 challenge levels, which can bring up a total of 90 levels. By patience, following after bugs have fixed, this game is now ad-supported along with Club Subscriptions! Summary Help the O'Malleys fix up their dream house! After a warm welcome, some neighbors reveal a different nature. A turbulent time follows in which Emily and Patrick must go above and beyond to stop their house being repossessed. A house is a house, but can you help them make it home? New Features (Under Construction) In this game, it has requirements for new menus and products, which can contain bonus tip, quick preparation time, burn-resistant, spill proof, and quick frying time. Like Wonder Wedding, it has challenges where you can get diamonds by completing them, and bonus levels which requires you to complete. It has Emily's Place, where you can spend diamonds to fix our new home. It has trophies in Paige's bedroom. Cast and characters More characters to be determined. Gameplay (Under Construction) Write about additions to the gameplay here. In this game, it contains the secret Easter Egg: Emily's Air Race. It is located on levels 28-29 in Happy Fun-Time Land. Click on the Plane on the Land and click on flying Plane with Emily in the sky. 'Emily's Garden' Write about the first restaurant here. 'Talon Lake' Write about the second restaurant here. 'Happy Fun Time Land' Write about the third restaurant here. 'Farmer's Market' Write about the fourth restaurant here. 'Ski Lounge' Write about the fifth restaurant here. 'Emily's Place' Write about the sixth restaurant here. Delicious11 Emily's Garden.jpg|Emily's Garden Delicious11 Talon Lake.jpg|Talon Lake Delicious11 Happy Fun Time Land.jpg|Happy Fun Time Land Delicious11 Farmer's Market.jpg|Farmer's Market Delicious11 Ski Lounge.jpg|Ski Lounge Delicious11 Emily's Place.jpg|Emily's Place Plot (Under Construction) Write about the plot of the game here. Dialogue *Emily's Garden *Talon Lake *Happy Fun Time Land *Farmer's Market *Ski Lounge *Emily's Place Trophies O'Malley Home Renovating home costs diamonds. There are 30 items to be purchased. Living room Bathroom Bedroom Attic Memorable Photo Moments Throughout the game, you get the opportunity to take pictures of memorable moments. These pictures will appear framed throughout Emily's House. After you've made the picture, when replaying the same level you will not be able to re-take it. This is where the moments and photo's are located: 'Paige’s bedroom' Meeting Grace – 2nd scene at the start of level 1 Twinkle twinkle... – scene at the end of level 37 'Toilet' Medal for heroism – scene at the end of level 19 'Living room' A whole new ball game – scene at the end of level 7 Exchanging gifts – scene at the end of level 51 Marissa’s trophy – scene at the start of level 50 Fast asleep – scene at the end of level 24 Little help from my friends – scene at the end of level 30 'Restaurant' Everybody dance now – scene at the end of level 60 'Bedroom' Almost done – scene at the end of level 45 'Attic' Best friends forever – scene at the end of level 16 Happy tree friend – scene at the beginning of level 39 Delicious11 Moment 1.jpg Delicious11 Moment 2.jpg Delicious11 Moment 3.jpg Delicious11 Moment 4.jpg Delicious11 Moment 5.jpg Delicious11 Moment 6.jpg Delicious11 Moment 7.jpg Delicious11 Moment 8.jpg Delicious11 Moment 9.jpg Delicious11 Moment 10.jpg Delicious11 Moment 11.jpg Delicious11 Moment 12.jpg Trivia * There is no official release date, or even a hint of a release date, for an actual disk version of the game, as there has been no news or announcement of it. * In the end of ''Emily's Home Sweet Home, ''there was originally going to be a teaser for the new possible line of games called ''Fabulous ''which features Angela instead of our heroine, Emily. Gallery (InDev) Emily's Home Sweet Home banner.png|The banner Delicious11 Main Amazon Version.jpg|Main screen (Amazon version) Emily's Home Sweet Home on iOS.jpg|Now on iOS! Category:Delicious series